


【港右/灿港】嫂子品鉴日

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 变态弟弟李东赫X双性嫂子黄旭熙非正统嫂子文学，弟弟喜欢的是哥哥，嫂子喜欢的是哥哥，只有性没有爱如果觉得“李东赫怎么可能操黄旭熙！”我正经观察过了，李东赫那里真的很大很大很大很大很大，来我微博私信我给你看，大家一起发出“操！”的感叹
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 12





	【港右/灿港】嫂子品鉴日

快十点了。

李东赫每隔那么一会儿就要抬头看看墙上挂的时钟，他从八点四十送走所有哥哥开始，就在这里等着嫂子醒来。

嫂子昨天晚上一定很累，他这样想。

李东赫认识嫂子的时间不长，满打满算也不过半个月，从董思成把人从中国带来开始。

董思成两年前回了中国，原本说好处理完家里的事就回来，没想到在那边认识了现在的男朋友，愣是把哥哥弟弟都抛在了脑后，在那边追了人一个多月。

在一起之后又黏黏腻腻的过了一年多的二人世界，直到男朋友上完学才带人来韩国给大家看。

要说帅哥，他们这群人日夜相对，早免疫了，但董思成就是迷对方迷得不得了，这一整年下来都把人捂得严实，只傻笑着说是演员脸。

大家只能天天猜这位把人迷得不愿意回来的男生长什么样，哪怕挨个把能想到的韩国男演员都代了一遍，这群得了董思成病的大男生也觉得没一个能配得上他们的小鸡仔。

所以董思成回来那天全把自己打扮得花枝招展，杵在客厅里搔首弄姿。

好家伙，这知道的是接董思成回家，不知道的以为误入白马会所首尔分会，饶是董思成进门的时候都吓了大一跳。

不过花枝招展的孔雀们看见董思成身后的人的那一秒还是有些楞。

怎么说呢，只有看到真正的人，他们才明白为什么脑补了那么多韩国男演员也总是对不上号，这人压根不是韩国男演员款，是韩国人手一份的老香港片男主角款。

这人跟带着中国水墨气质的董思成并排站在一起……别说，还真是怎么看怎么挑不出毛病。

所以个个偃旗息鼓，凑上去跟对方亲切交流，哪怕对方的韩语磕磕巴巴，双方也聊得各自满足。

董思成没有特别介绍，但对方这个派头，所有人都默认了，这是哥夫是弟夫，是要鼓着身上二两肉保护他们水一样单纯的思成的。

只有李东赫知道，那是嫂子。

他一直喜欢董思成，喜欢得太过分，大家都觉得是玩笑，是嬉闹，以为不是真心，他不辩解，把这个当保护色，肆无忌惮的表达自己的爱意。

但也有隐晦的部分，比如他装在董思成床脚卡扣里的窃听。

他是最了解哥哥的人，了解哥哥在房间里都干些什么，听什么歌，几点上床，打游戏的时候喜欢说什么，还有多久自慰一次，会怎么喘息，多久才会高潮。

这些只有他知道，所以他理所当然的在提前换好电池之后成为了唯一一个知道黄旭熙是嫂子的人。

小情侣第二年也像是热恋，安分了几天就开始你侬我侬，李东赫就戴着耳机躺在床上，听着哥哥的喘息和性交的水声自慰。

他喜欢的哥哥像是两年前一样话少，但比起那个时候更性感了，前戏时温柔的亲吻，低声的诱哄，插入时的哼声，和嫂子的呻吟交织在一起的喘息，还有射精的时候不可自控的满足叹息。

他几次都比哥哥久一点，所以理所当然的觉得，大概是嫂子太好吃了吧。

时针落在十上，董思成房间的门终于有了些动静，李东赫自然的转头看过去，跟对方对上了视线。

穿着宽松T恤和短裤的黄旭熙好像还没睡醒，连头发也没好好弄一弄，大概只是刷了个牙抹了把脸就出来了，看到李东赫的时候愣愣的扬起一个笑，跟他说早安。

李东赫也说早安，然后把嫂子两个字吞进肚子里，就像是听过两个人做爱之后的每一天一样。

黄旭熙叮好董思成给他留的厚吐司滑蛋三明治叼在嘴里，端着牛奶大大咧咧的坐在了李东赫旁边，跟他一起看起了电视剧。

早间电视里是留给退了休不用朝九晚五的人群消磨时间的家长里短，李东赫是看得索然无味，他的嫂子到兴味津津。

虽然三明治吃得认真，但电视看得更认真，含着一口吃的捂着嘴严肃的吐出那么几个单词，类似好过分，坏人，怎么可以这样之类的。

李东赫好笑于对方居然能听懂剧情，但还是极其配合的应和了几声，又收获了嫂子两句回应。

黄旭熙刚喝了两口牛奶，准备解决最后几口三明治的时候被李东赫抓住了手腕。

他的手比起李东赫的来说太大了，叠在一起李东赫的手看起来小了不止一圈，对方的手指也就堪堪长了那块三明治一小块。

李东赫凑在他身侧问

“可以给我尝一口吗？”

“嗯！”

黄旭熙欣然答应，在一起吃了快半个月饭，他和李东赫总能在餐桌上留到最后，还偶尔交流上两句心得，不可能突然吃独食。

李东赫拉着黄旭熙的手腕仰头朝他笑了一下

“谢谢嫂子。”

他凑过去咬三明治的脑袋正好和黄旭熙下意识躲闪的动作打了个时间差，宽大手掌从他眼皮底下擦过的时候，他伸舌头刮了一下对方的食指指尖。

李东赫直起身来，一脸无辜

“嫂子躲什么？不是说好给我吃的吗？”

“不、不是嫂子啦。”

黄旭熙有些僵，表情也没有整理好，尴尬的笑着试图把事情带过去

“是吗？”

他男朋友的弟弟看上去像是真的不解，但明明这些天对方都有乖乖在叫旭熙哥，黄旭熙一口气吊在胸口，还没应一句，就听对方说

“如果不是嫂子的话，那你下面多出来的那张嘴也太可惜了吧。”

李东赫一开始是不知道这件事的，他一直以来都以为对方是用后面来容纳哥哥，直到董思成有一天晚上问起，问起黄旭熙收在柜子里的卫生巾这次有没有带来，又自然的问起对方最近是不是该来了，李东赫才知道对方长了另一个性器官。

听到李东赫提起不该有第三个人知道的秘密的时候，黄旭熙短暂的失明了一下，脑子里除了忙音什么也聚拢不起来，再恢复视觉的时候，李东赫已经凑到了他身前，垂着眼睫像狩猎者一样的盯着他的嘴唇，又低又暧昧的叫道

“嫂子。”

恋人留给他的早餐掉在地上，狩猎者张开血盆大口咬住了秘密缠身的猎物的喉咙。

李东赫说

“让我尝尝吧，我尝尝你是什么味道，就像哥哥一样守口如瓶好不好。”

被掐住咽喉的猎物缓慢的放弃了抵抗，李东赫捧着听话的嫂子的脸咬住了那双丰满的唇。

黄旭熙的牛奶是董思成买的，儿童奶，好几个哥哥尝了一口就摆摆手还了回去，说是甜得牙疼。

李东赫倒是没什么反应，嫂子晚上在哥哥床上叫得可比牛奶甜多了，加了料的东西怎么能跟嫂子比呢。

黄旭熙湿热的口腔里全是奶的甜腥，李东赫像是游戏一般抵着对方的口腔一点一点的尝着舌尖没褪去的奶渍，对方明明有徐英浩那么宽阔的身板，此刻缩在他身下却像只战战兢兢的小狗，不敢躲不敢叫，沉默的猜测着他的心意。

李东赫直起身来，拽了拽对方的T恤

“脱了。”

比起宽阔的肩膀，黄旭熙的腰细到不如李东赫的胯宽，T恤底下的肌肤每露出一寸都跟着李东赫随之而上的手掌，精瘦的腹部和鼓鼓囊囊的胸部上还有昨天晚上董思成留下的痕迹，不深，他的哥哥珍视嫂子到连在床上都温声细语，不会把对方弄疼。

可惜李东赫不是，他向来是要玩就玩到尽兴的那一挂。

黄旭熙的T恤还没脱手就被李东赫掐住了乳尖，敏感的嫂子在T恤底下闷闷的喘了了一声，腰身不受控的在对方的胯下小幅度的挣扎，又缓慢落回沙发上，从T恤底下挣脱的脸上是无措和更深的抗拒。

“嫂子晚上是不是还要跟哥哥做。”

黄旭熙没回答，李东赫也不在乎

“那我们要小心一点，不要留下不属于哥哥的痕迹。”

他的每一个舔吻都覆盖在董思成的位置上，替代了对方正经恋人的印记这件事，除了正在偷情的双方之外，没有人会察觉出来。

李东赫喜欢用董思成的东西。

喜欢在哥哥的房间里借香水来喷，喜欢坐在哥哥的床上打游戏，喜欢穿走哥哥的衣服，用哥哥的笔，拿哥哥的手机冲浪，还有……模仿哥哥写字，模仿哥哥说话，哥哥去吃的餐厅，他最迟第二天一定会在同样的位置点同样的餐食。

现在也是，他在哥哥的恋人身上，留下了和哥哥同样的印记，有那么一瞬间他都忘了自己是在和嫂子做爱，还是和哥哥。

他咬那些痕迹咬得又狠又重，托着黄旭熙的屁股抵进双腿里隔着裤子用性器磨对方的女穴和阴茎，黄旭熙下意识的推拒在他示威式的制压下颓然收回，咬着牙接受对方在错误的场合毫不掩饰的羞辱。

脱裤子的时候李东赫没有让黄旭熙动手，这可比脱上衣有意思多了，他的嫂子隐忍的偏过头不愿意看他的动作，也没让他加快动作。

他慢条斯理的像是拆礼物一样脱掉对方的短裤，底下露出来的内裤是男士款，但是通常会滞销的花色，浓墨重彩，绚烂得李东赫勾着他的内裤边笑了出来。

“思成哥原来喜欢这一款啊。”

他的指腹贴着那一圈品牌名转了转，轻压着对方的小腹，一路向下。

李东赫的手指擦过硬起来的性器的时候，黄旭熙咬着牙也没堵住那声喘息，那性器甚至在他指腹底下跳了跳。

黄旭熙的尺寸不小，那东西躲在内裤里鼓起来一大包，随时都像要涨破布料跑出来一样，李东赫掐着柱体的形状从上到下撸了一把，快感逼得黄旭熙收紧了腹部，浅浅的肌肉线条那一瞬像是打了光一般明显起来。

“嫂子长这么大也没什么用啊。”

李东赫嗤笑一声，收紧手心感受着那根性器在自己手心跳动，黄旭熙明显已经陷进情欲里，失神的双眼浮在空中，兔牙咬着下唇，鼻子里全是粗重的哼声。

李东赫按着对方的胯把性器从内裤里掏出来，一点喘息时间都不留的撸动起来，高频的抚慰底下他的嫂子昂起头来，没有留给他回答，只留出线条锋利的下颚和滚动的喉结。

“长得这么漂亮这么大，居然不能拿来用，多可惜啊。”

他一定要这样叫黄旭熙

“嫂子。”

让情欲攻陷的高大男生张着嘴，连一句话也没能说出来，只是挺着腰抓着沙发靠背，让小他一岁的弟弟弄到呜咽着在对方手里射了精。

那东西有一半射在李东赫的下颚和脖颈，被他弄下来，全抹进了黄旭熙高潮后没能合上的嘴里。

李东赫俯身盯着黄旭熙把精液全都咽下去才脱了他的内裤，他扶着对方的腿根把双腿架在身侧，拨开尺寸可观的男性器官眯着眼睛去找多出来的那张嘴。

纵然之前李东赫的话和动作已经足够让他觉得羞耻，但这样被另一个男人看自己的女穴更让他颤栗，董思成从来没有这样对自己过。

他温柔的恋人很尊重自己的奇怪，不大惊小怪，不刻意对待，足够体贴和尊重，哪怕已经和对方做过很多次，也从没有一次被他这样注视过女穴。

那东西在李东赫探究的视线底下紧张到不自主的收紧，又撑不了多长时间重新张开，叫李东赫惊喜得舔了舔嘴唇。

黄旭熙的男性器官已经占了腿间一片很大的地方，女穴缩在在囊袋底下，有一小块肉突起连着阴茎根部，囊袋像是阴唇一样遮掩着那条窄小的缝隙，只在最末的地方露出一小段缝隙。

李东赫把手指从那缝隙里伸进去用力挖了一下，用两个人都能听到的音量自语道

“这么小的逼真能吃进哥哥的东西吗？”

那里已经因为阴茎的高潮湿得一塌糊涂了，李东赫抽出来的手指闪着水光，他却像不满意一样从茶几底下抽了一瓶几乎喝光的红酒出来。

那是昨天晚上徐英浩拿出来的，塞着新配的瓶塞，能轻而易举的用手拔出来，他把瓶口塞了进去。

黄旭熙早因为高潮和玩弄浑身滚烫，玻璃瓶塞进去的时候冰得他打颤，红酒灌进去的触感让他彻底难耐的叫出了声。

他力气比李东赫要大得多，绞紧双腿的动作还真让他脱了掌控，但合拢的双腿也带走了酒瓶，剩下的酒全顺着高抬的瓶身灌了进去，他能清晰的感受到冰凉的酒液顺着短小的阴道流进发育不全的子宫里，诡异的体验让他克制不住的摔在沙发上全身发抖。

黄旭熙哀叫着朝后退去，抵在沙发扶手上被红酒灌得女穴抽搐，像是被条蛇钻进了子宫，恐惧又快乐，连理智都剥离开来。

李东赫拔出酒瓶的时候，黄旭熙的女穴咬着空了的瓶子发出清浅的啵声，没有去处的酒液又顺着女穴流了出来，把皮沙发沁湿了一小块，硬了很久的李东赫没让沙发遭太久罪就扶着性器操了进去。

他甚至没全脱掉裤子，只是松松褪了一截挂在腿上，露出性器，就伏在嫂子身上操着对方窄小的女穴。黄旭熙的囊袋和性器只能贴在他的小腹上，甚至有一段抵着他的T恤，性器顶冒出来的前列腺液很快把浅橘色的布料染得像熟透了的甜橙。

李东赫操着这口穴才知道哥哥怎么总射得比他早，黄旭熙这样能独当一面，甚至要比他健壮，比他力气要大得多的男性，此刻却张着腿，用畸形的性器官吃自己的鸡巴，深一点重一点就能把他操得眼睛通红，无意识的环着自己的脖子抓着自己的手腕呻吟求饶，李东赫只觉得精虫冲脑，按着黄旭熙的胯发了狠的操那口湿热的穴，操得灌进去的红酒都升温。

董思成在床上总是温柔，什么都惯着他哄着他，哪怕让董思成用了快两年，下面这个女穴也从没被这么用过，黄旭熙只觉得李东赫可怕，觉得自己的阴道要叫对方操肿了用坏了，每次对方操进来他都撑不住的哭叫，求他慢一点轻一点，但李东赫一句也听不进去。

李东赫居高临下的掐着对方已经肿了的乳尖反驳

“嫂子这么见外可不行，明明昨天晚上刚跟哥哥做过现在还能把我的鸡巴咬得这么紧，我要是听你的怎么喂得饱你这张嘴。”

“不过……”

李东赫说着倒是真的慢了一点，伸手摸到两个人交合的地方去，掐住了他那颗小阴蒂。

“嫂子你长了女人的东西，说不定也有些东西不好意思讲，比如这个。”

李东赫不知道从哪里学的这东西，光是在女穴就把黄旭熙操得腿软了，还揉起了连着阴茎的阴蒂，那小东西从来也没人碰过，叫李东赫弄了两下就把黄旭熙弄得潮吹，哭叫着失了好一会儿神。

他有意识的时候已经被李东赫射了一肚子，这个弟弟托着他的屁股把他的胯竖得高高的，性器也还埋在里头没抽出来

“忘带套了，嫂子那东西长好了吗，不会怀孕吧。”

说是这样说，李东赫脸上却一点歉意也没有，压着黄旭熙亲了一会儿又在他的身体里硬了起来。

这一上午李东赫操了他的新嫂子四次，回回不带套抵在最里头射精，不管黄旭熙怎么央求也不把那根东西抽出去，就压着黄旭熙把那口穴操到肿得一塌糊涂，再硬起来有些难的时候还要把人压在沙发上用手指操到潮吹。

他掰开嫂子的腿，盯着对方女穴像竭渴的鱼一般张合，看精液和穴里的水一起往下淌下来的样子看了好久，最后珍爱的亲了亲那口女穴，才放人逃走。

晚上十一点二十四，李东赫带着耳机躺在床上，听他的嫂子在不远处的那间房里给哥哥口。

董思成今天晚上求欢让黄旭熙拒绝了，他的恋人说今天不想做，却还俯下身来帮他口，那么一只大狗跪在他腿间乖巧的帮他用嘴弄这件事让他心里软得很，摸着黄旭熙的头发一点也不舍得进去太深了。

但李东赫知道，黄旭熙只是不敢，下面那口穴被他操得那么烂，还塞着红酒木塞，里头全是他今天射进去的东西，嫂子怎么敢脱下裤子来给董思成看呢。

他把头埋进枕头里，那上面喷着董思成喜欢的那只香水，合拢双唇，李东赫把那寸布料含进嘴里堵住了自己的喘息，跟另一间房里的董思成一起射了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 队内港右集卡5/22


End file.
